Stupid Cupid
by Emerald 27
Summary: Songfic. It’s VDay and all of a sudden Hermione is crushing on a certain Malfoy. These feelings can’t possibly be right, so all day she blames it on cupid. HG POV, please R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or the lyrics; they are by Mandy Moore. I just got the inspiration from both of them to write this little story.

**Summary**: Songfic. It's V-Day and all of a sudden Hermione is crushing on a certain Malfoy. These feelings can't possibly be right, so all day she blames it on cupid. HG POV, please R&R

**A/N:** Oh I changed one word in the song, the italicized word, in the song it's her, but it wouldn't have worked if it said 'her'.

**Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me **

Why? Oh why me? I know its Valentine's Day and all but why am I all gushing over Draco Malfoy all of a sudden? I mean it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Why couldn't I fall for someone like Harry, he's a nice bloke, my best friend, but no cupid just had to make me fall for the wrong guy. I feel like a member of Lavender or Pansy's stupid Draco Malfoy fan clubs, I think they both have one, they are the girls who chase after Draco and hopes and dreams that someday he'll notice them. How pathetic is that? Ugh, I hate Valentine's Day, why did cupid have to choose me with him? 

Can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet _him_ every morning about half past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying your books to school  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me

I am Head Girl for crying out loud and I couldn't concentrate on anything today. All of my professors were looking at me with worried eyes during their lectures. During Transfiguration I knew I was just staring of onto the blackboard and doodling on my parchment rather than taking actual notes, I could even feel Snape's piercing glare on me, but I didn't care, I couldn't help it.

Since the beginning of the year, Dumbledore has asked us for Draco---I mean Malfoy; considering he's the Head Boy and I to walk together to every meal. Don't ask me why, I think it's too show House unity, but today it felt different walking with him than the other times. I think I actually blushed this morning when he came down from his room. Oh Merlin, I am going mental. I can't wait till this stupid holiday---is it even a holiday? To be over; so these feelings will just go away. 

You messed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart

I know these feelings aren't real, I think it's just because it's Valentine's Day and I feel like I have to like someone. But why Malfoy of all people? It's a waste of feelings, I am just going to end up hurt, it's not like he'll like me that way.

**  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me **

As I am skipping and humming to my room, wait, wait skipping and humming? Walk, Hermione, walk like a normal person and stop humming, I never hum, what's gotten into me? I take a deep breath and finally reach my common room, close the portrait and was about to go to my room when I felt a hand on my wrist, then I collide with a strong chest and soft lips are upon mine. I open my eyes and see a blurry vision of blonde and I concluded myself that it must be Draco, I sigh into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck and feel his around my wait, but then all of a sudden I push him away I don't know why. I mean yes I enjoyed it, he tasted like chocolate, maybe he was having chocolate frogs all day. I guess I stopped him because I realized who I was really kissing.

"What are you doing?!" I asked shocked.

"Kissing you," he rolled his eyes.

I huffed and said, "Okay I know what you were doing, what I should've asked was; why?"

"Why not?" he answered, "You were enjoying yourself for a second there," he smirked.

I blushed as he said that, but I composed myself, "Are you blind? It's me."

"Actually, I've never been clearer in my life."

He was walking towards me again but I was too shocked and confused to do anything so I just went to my room, locked it with a spell and went to bed in my clothes hiding like a coward and hope that these feelings will go away and curse cupid silently.

**You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine **

**Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me **

The next morning as I woke up, got dressed for the day, I went to the common room and see him waiting for me, like always, I still feel like I have a thousand butterflies in my stomach, puppy love feeling, but as I remember the events of last night, I feel like the butterflies have turned into bats. I have to admit; he is a good kisser and I also remembered his lips tasting like chocolate and I did like it, so what's the problem? Oh yeah, he's Draco Malfoy.

"Look," he started, "I am sorry about last night. I just---"

"Got caught up in the moment?" I suggested.

"Yeah, it was Valentine's after all maybe cupid was playing with our minds."

"I totally agree," 'but do I really?'

"So what do you say we forget it ever happen?" he asked.

My heart suddenly sank to where my stomach sat, but why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel this way, I knew I was going to end up hurt. I noticed I still haven't answered his question and replied, "Yeah, let's."

He nodded and we both walked to the Great Hall towards breakfast as usual. I hate Valentine's Day.

**(Stupid cupid, stupid cupid...**)


End file.
